The Betrayal of the nine Lives
The Betrayal of the nine Lives ( zu deutsch : Der Verrat der neun Leben) The Betrayal of the nine Lives ist eine Kurzgeschichte der Staffel Fairy Tales of Weath Clan , die von Broncekralle geschrieben wird . Es dreht sich um den Jungen Anführer Flockenstern und seine Gefährtin Silbernase . Die beiden gehen auf einen Jagdausflug, doch der wird schnell zum Horrortrip ... Flockenstern öffnete blinzelnd die Augen und zog gierig die frische Morgenluft ein . Der weiße Anführer erhob sich und streckte seine steifen Beine . Seine rosanen Pfoten schmerzten unangenehm , vom Weg bis zum Mondstein . Flockenstern schnurrte . Gestern hatte er seine neun Leben vom SternenClan erhalten und war nun der vollwertige Anführer des Weizenclans ! Ein Hauch von Silbernases Geruch , seiner Gefährtin wehte in den Bau und Flockenstern leckte sich rasch übers Brustfell , bevor die silbergetigerte eintrat . " Guten Morgen " schnurrte er sanft und leckte ihr übers Ohr . Silbernase lächelte und duckte sich unter seiner feuchten Zunge Weg . " Was hältst du von einer morgendlichen Jagd ? " fragte die Kätzin abenteuerlustig und ihre Saphirblauen Augen blitzten fröhlich . Flockenstern schüttelte den Kopf um wach zu werden und erhob sich . " Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob Wogenwelle alles hinbekommt . Es ist schließlich sein erster Tag als Stellvertreter " miaute er kritisch . Silbernase seufzte und schüttelte sachte den Kopf . " Komm schon Flockenstern !" knurrte sie leicht verärgert . " Du musst ihm eine Chance lassen seine neuen Aufgaben zu meistern ohne das du ihm dauernd über die Schulter guckst und dazwischen funkst ! " Flockenstern runzelte die Stirn und legte den Kopf in den Nacken . " Wie du meinst ... " gab er unwillig zu und trat nach draußen ins spärliche Morgenlicht . Ein Täubchen zwitscherte und Flockensterns Muskeln entkrampften sich im warmen wohltuenden Schein der ersten Sonnenstrahlen. Ein großer gräulicher Tigerkater stand bereits auf einem hohen kantigen Felsen und sprach zu einigen gähnenden Katzen , die sich im Halbschlaf auf der Lichtung unter ihm tummelten . Der Tigerkater beendete seine Rede und sprang zu Flockenstern und Silbernase hinunter . " Hast du die Patrullien für den Tag eingeteilt ? " fragte der weiße Anführer freundlich . Der Tigerkater nickte und deutete eine Verbeugung an . " Gut gemacht Wogenwelle " lobte Flockenstern , nachdem er beobachtet hatte wie sich die Katzen im Lager entweder zurück in ihre Baue verzogen oder wie es ihnen aufgetragen wurde in kleinen Verbänden das Lager Verliesen . " Danke " nuschelte Wogenwelle und trat sichtlich unwohl von einer Pfote auf die andere . Flockenstern lächelte gutmütig und rieb seine Wange an Silbernases Schnauze . " Ich und Silbernase werden uns auf eine Jagd begeben . Denkst du , du wirst es eine Weile ohne mich schaffen ? " fragte Flockenstern und blickte seinen zweiten Anführer an . Wogenwelle nickte Eilig und zuckte mit dem grauen Ohr . Flockenstern schnurrte und neigte den Kopf , bevor er mit Silbernase das Lager Verlies . Der goldene wilde Weizen wuchs überall um die beiden herum und ihr weißes und graues Fell wurde von den Ähren und Stielen verschluckt . An wenigen Stellen blitzte blutroter Mohn auf . Flockenstern rupfte vorsichtig eine rote Blüte ab und legte sie Silbernase vor die Pfoten . Die graue Kätzin lächelte und rieb sich an seiner Brust . " Du alte Charmeur ! " lachte sie und sprang hoch . Flockenstern zuckte verwirrt zurück . " Wer als letzter an den Reißzahnklippen ist , ist ein schimmliges Stück Beute " rief Silbernase über die Schulter und preschte davon . Flockenstern sprang auf und folgte seiner Gefährtin so schnell es seine Pfoten hergaben . In flachen Sätzen holte er die Graue Kriegerin ein und raste an ihr vorbei . Silbernase fauchte frustriert und fiel immer weiter zurück . Plötzlich wehte ihr ein scharfe saure Geruch in die Nase . Instinktiv stellte sich ihr silbergraues Nackenfell auf und sie blieb knurrend stehen . Der faulige Geruch eines Dachses lies sie beinahe würgen und sie fuhr ihre Krallen nervös ein und aus . Doch wo war Flockenstern ? Suchen drehte sie sich um sich selbst , doch zwischen dem goldenen Weizen blieb Flockensterns schneeweißes Fell verborgen . " Flockenstern ? " rief sie mit belegter Stimme . Das Weizenfeld um sie herum blieb still . Angst lies den Boden unter Silbernase schwanken und sie kauerte sich in Kampfstellung . Plötzlich blitzte schwarz weißes Fell in Gold des wilden Weizens auf und Silbernase knurrte grollend . Ein dünner männlicher Dachs trat schwankend aus den Ähren . Sein Magen brüllte vor Hunger und seine schwarzen Pupillenlosen Augen funkelten böse . Silbernase sträubte ihr graues Fell und fauchte . Der Dachs knurrte und trampelte auf die Kriegerin zu . Silbernase machte einen Buckel und fuhr ihre schwarzen Klauen aus . Der Dachs beschleunigte und Brüllte . Silbernase sprang ab und zerkratzte die schwarz weiße Flanke des Untiers , so das stinkendes rotes Blut hervorspritzte und Silbernases Fell tränkte . Der Dachs jaulte vor Schmerz und schleuderte die Kätzin mit einem Ruck herunter . Silbernase kam krachend auf dem Boden auf , die Luft wurde ihr aus den Lungen gepresst . Keuchend hustete die Kriegerin und rappelte sich auf , doch ihre Pfoten gaben unter ihrem eigenen Gewicht nach . Kläglich rutschte Silbernase zurück in den Staub . Grollend trat der Dachs näher und senkte seinen Kopf zum tödlichen Biss . Silbernase jaulte schmerzgepeininigd auf als seine gelben langen Zähne sich in ihr Fell Gruben . Das Blut des Dachses vermischte sich mit ihrem eigenen als es aus ihrer Kehle floss und ihr Fell durchtränkte . Weißes Fell blitzte neben dem Silbernase auf und Flockenstern warf sich mit lautem Kampfgejaul auf den Dachs der Silbernase zu Boden fallen lies . Schmerz durchfuhr die Kätzin wie ein Blitz als sie auf dem Boden aufkahm . Flockenstern bearbeitete den Dachs mit scharfen Krallen und riss die empfindliche schwarze Haut seiner Nase auf . Der Dachs bäumte sich auf und heulte laut auf . Flockenstern biss ihm noch einmal kräftig ins Ohr bevor der Dachs jaulend aus Ihren Territorium floh . Knurrend schaute Flockenstern ihm nach bevor er sich mit vor Besorgnis glitzernden Augen neben Silbernase kauerte . Zitternd atmete die Kätzin ein , eine silberne Träne tropfte aus ihrem Augenwinkel . " Es ... Es tut so weh " flüsterte sie und hustete Blut . Flockenstern legte seinen Kopf neben ihren . " Bleib bei mir Silbernase . Bitte " hauchte der Kater und versuchte sie auf seine breiten Schultern zu hieven . Silbernase jaulte vor Schmerz . Mit belegter Stimme bat sie ihn aufzuhören und sie friedlich zum SternenClan gehen zu lassen . " Niemals ! " knurrte Flockenstern. " Ohne dich kann ich nicht leben ! " . Silbernase schüttelte schwach den Kopf und legte eine Pfote auf sein Maul . " EinesTages werden wir uns wieder sehen " versprach sie , bevor ihre Pfote zu Boden glitt und ihr Herz aufhörte zu schlagen . Ihre wunderschönen blauen Augen wurden glasig . " Nein " hauchte Flockenstern . " Nein ! " jaulte er voller Schmerz . Flockenstern schloss die Augen und öffnete sie entschlossen wieder . Ein eigenartiger Glanz lag in ihnen . Der Kater rappelte sich auf und zog Silbernases süßen Duft ein letztes Mal ein bevor er davon trottete . Das goldene Weizenfeld lichtete sich vor dem weißen Anführer und er trat an eine felsige scharfe Gebirgsklippe . " Ohne dich will ich nicht sein , Silbernase " rief er und legte den Kopf in den Nacken . Entschlossen atmete der Kater aus und sprang. Der Boden flog Flockenstern schemenhaft entgegen und seine Knochen brachen mit einem knirschen als er aufschlug . Die Welt flackerte vor seinen Augen , die Luft entwich seinen Lungen und die Welt machte einem schwarz Platz . Einige Katzen umkreisten Flockenstern. Ihre Pelze schimmerten Geisterhaft und Sterne funkelten darin um die Wette . Mit Schrecken sah Flockenstern eine Siluette seiner selbst , die traurig hinter den Reihen der Ahnen stand und ihn aus dunkelblauen Augen anblickte . " Du hast eines deiner Leben verschwendet , Flockenstern ! " knurrte ein rotgetupfter Kater und funkelte ihn aus Minzgrünen Augen vorwurfsvoll an . " Wir haben dir neun Leben verliehen damit du deinem Clan besser dienen kannst " erklärte eine nachtschwarze Kätzin . Flockenstern schüttelte den Kopf . " Ich bin Tod . Wogenwelle ist der neue Anführer des Weizenclans " entgegnete der weiße Kater leise . Energisch schüttelte der rötliche ältere Kater , der zuerst gesprochen hatte , den Kopf . " Du hast nur eines deiner Leben verloren , Flockenstern , acht stehen dir noch zu Verfügung . Es wird noch dauern bis du unter uns wandelst " Flockenstern sträubte den blütenweißen Pelz . " Ich bin Tod , Rotgesicht ! " fauchte er . " Meine Knochen sind gebrochen!" Die nachtschwarze Kätzin schüttelte sachte den Kopf . " Du Dienst deinem Clan , Flockenstern . Das sollte in deinem Leben an erster Stelle stehen . Als du von der Klippe gesprungen bist hast du aus reinem Egoismus gehandelt. " fauchte sie und Kniff ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen zusammen . Flockenstern schüttelte den Kopf . " Ich habe aus Liebe gehandelt ! " knurrte er und fuhr seine Krallen ein und aus . " Dann liebe deinen Clan genauso sehr wie du Silbernase geliebt hast " entgegnete Rotgesicht . Flockenstern lies den Kopf hängen . " Wie sollte ich Silbernase jemals vergessen ! Ohne sie kann ich nicht leben " flüsterte der weiße Kater . Die Menge teilte sich und eine kleine Silberne Gestalt trat leichtfüßig hindurch . Flockenstern hob den Kopf . " Silbernase ! " hauchte er und sprang auf die Kätzin zu . Silbernase schnurrte und rieb ihr Sternen übersäten Fell an Flockensterns weißem Pelz . " Du musst nicht ohne mich Leben , Flockenstern , ich werde immer bei dir sein ... " flüsterte die Kätzin . Die Krieger des Sternenclans verblassten und zuletzt auch Silbernases graue Gestalt . Sie leckte dem Anführer noch einmal über das Ohr , dann war sie verschwunden . Flockenstern erwachte . Der Kälte Fels unter ihm schmerzte und er erhob sich . Seine Wunden schmertzte und brannten wie Feuer , doch das war es nicht was wie ein Dachs auf Flockensterns Schultern lastete . Wie der Dachs der Silbernase getötet hatte . Das klaffende Loch im Herz des Katers lies ihn schmerzhaft das Gesicht verziehen und zu Boden gehen . Da umfing ihn ein süßer Duft von frischen Blüten . " Silbernase " hauchte er . " Du bist niemals alleine , Flockenstern . Ich werde immer bei dir sein ... " flüsterte ihre warme Stimme und das Gewicht auf Flockensterns Schultern verschwand . Sein Herz wurde leicht wie eine Feder . " Wir werden uns Wiedersehen . Vielleicht nicht so bald wie ich es mir wünsche , aber wir werden uns Wiedersehen . Da bin ich mir sicher . " schnurrte der Anführer . " Ich werde auf dich warten " kam die lautlose Antwort . " Ich weiß " miaute Flockenstern und blickte der silbernen Dämmerung entgegen . Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen ^^ Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Kategorie:By Broncekralle